


The Doom that Came to Soho

by LadyMadrigal



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMadrigal/pseuds/LadyMadrigal
Summary: In which Aziraphale and Crowley find themselves trying to save the world - again - only this time with help from a Time Lady and her daughter, who isn't quite what she seems.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	The Doom that Came to Soho

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is pretty explicit, BTW. Crowley and Aziraphale having fun in bed. Plus a lot of language, mostly from Crowley. And Maddy finding herself an unintentional voyeur of sorts. (Her timing is either really good or really bad, depending on your point of view.) 
> 
> And wiggle eyes are also called google/googly eyes. But I like wiggle eyes better,

_Prologue:  
“Bloody hell, what am I going to do with all of them?” Maddy looked around at the boxes in dismay. “And don’t say eBay. Ain’t nobody got time for that.”_

_Crowley picked up one of the bags of assorted wiggle eyes. “We could put them on stuff.”_

_“Stuff?”_

_“Like everything in London stuff. We have enough of them.” He gave her a wicked grin._

_“How are we going to do that in one night….” Maddy looked around at her TARDIS. “Hmm…..”_

~*~

Later:  
Aziraphale was startled awake at about two in the morning by the phone. He managed to fumble the receiver off the hook, still mostly asleep, wondering why he’d ever thought to put one on his nightstand. “Hello?”

“Angel?” 

It figured. Who else? “Crowley, what are you doing? It’s two in the morning.”

“I’m coming over.”

“Now?”

"Duh. I’ll be there in a bit.” The phone went dead. 

Aziraphale briefly considered calling back, but he realized that not only did he not have the slightest idea where Crowley had actually called him from, it also wouldn’t do any good trying to talk him out of whatever hare-brained scheme he’d come up with this time. 

And he also wasn’t sure he wanted to. Crowley was a handful to deal with, sure, but he was also far sweeter than he would ever let on, an adorably devoted boyfriend….

And let’s face it, really, really good in bed. 

And Aziraphale loved him more than anything. 

~*~

He was awakened out of a light doze by Crowley jumping in bed with him. “Angel! I’m here.” He was still fully dressed, the cool smell of outside air caught up in his hair and clothes. He kissed Aziraphale softly on the mouth. “Did you miss me?”

“Like being hit on the head with a hammer,” Aziraphale grumbled, not in the least convincingly. 

“Stop it. You know you love me.” Crowley curled around him. As inseparable as they were, they hadn’t formally moved in together because they were looking for a place. Maybe out near Maddy and her daughter.

“Despite my better judgement.” Aziraphale kissed him back. “What were you doing?”

“Just stuff. And I didn’t want to go back to my place.”

“Why?” Aziraphale looked a bit apprehensive. There was sometimes no telling what Crowley had gotten himself into. 

“Because you weren’t there.” Crowley snuggled against him with a contented sigh. “I spent six thousand years wanting to be in your arms. I have a lot of lost time to make up for.”

“You’re such an idiot.” Aziraphale hugged him closer. “But I love you.”

Crowley kissed him again. “I love you, too.” He got off the bed to undress, then crawled under the covers with Aziraphale. 

“So what sort of stuff were you doing?” Aziraphale said, snuggling close. Getting rudely awakened at two AM was worth it if it meant being back in Crowley’s arms by three. 

“Boring stuff.” Crowley curled close. He really had come all the way over here because he literally didn’t want to sleep alone. Sometimes it really wasn’t about sex. “By the way, it’s cold out. And you’re very warm.” 

Aziraphale smiled. Crowley wasn’t really cold-blooded in his human form, but he really wasn’t very tolerant of cool weather – although sometimes he suspected his flame-haired demon used it as an excuse to snuggle.

“How’s this?” He wrapped his wings around them both. 

“Perfect…” Crowley murmured, already fading into sleep. Unlike Aziraphale, who had made his own little Heaven here on earth, Crowley had never felt like he actually belonged anywhere – at least not until after he found himself in his bed with Aziraphale in his arms. He still couldn’t believe he’d been his angel’s first lover. 

Aziraphale snuggled closer, feeling safe. It really was perfect.

~*~

Downstairs. a strange wheezing and groaning came from the back room. Maddy emerged a moment later, perusing the shelves before settling down on the sofa with a book. 

~*~

Aziraphale awoke about two hours later to Crowley nuzzling little wet kisses along his jawline. He pulled his dark love closer for a much longer kiss on the mouth. This really was a most pleasant way to wake up. 

“I need you, angel,” Crowley whispered when their lips parted. He’d awakened from an intensely erotic dream to find the subject of said dream asleep in his arms. Knowing that Aziraphale would be perfectly willing, he’d quickly miracled his pajamas into a heap on the floor. He’d already been sleeping naked. 

“However you want me, dearest,” Aziraphale murmured, still about half-asleep. He was pretty sure he hadn’t been naked before Crowley arrived, but he also didn’t really care. He’d longed for this for six thousand years. 

“Are you sure that’s such a good idea, angel? You don’t know what I’m capable of,” Crowley said, making a little noise halfway between a growl and a purr as he rolled Aziraphale over on his back. “You might regret it.”

“Oh, I doubt that, dear boy,” Aziraphale murmured between kisses. 

Crowley smiled wickedly. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you, angel.” He kissed Aziraphale again, then unexpectedly bit savagely at his throat right above his collarbone, sucking hard enough to leave a reddened, bitten mark that would undoubtedly be a bruise. Aziraphale gasped and shuddered, clutching at him. 

“Crowley dearest, that – that really shouldn’t have felt so good…” he said shakily. 

“I just want them to know you’re mine,” Crowley murmured. “A gorgeous piece of angelic ass like you? I can’t believe I’m the first to have you. I can’t believe nobody else ever kissed you, ever sucked you off, ever fucked you. I can’t believe I’m the first to taste you, angel. All of this and you’re all mine. Only mine. I’m the only one who’s made you scream. The only one to make you come. And now I’m going to marry you and you’ll be mine forever. Fuck, how did I ever get so lucky?” _How is it even possible to love anyone this much?_ he wondered, gazing into Aziraphale’s blue-hazel eyes. 

“Oh, Crowley…” Aziraphale was shivering a bit, dazed with desire, lost between the fierce possessiveness in Crowley’s voice and the tenderness in his eyes, which had gone fully yellow with arousal, none of the white showing at all. “I’m the one who’s lucky. You’re so beautiful.” He could feel his dark love’s erection pressing hard against his thigh. He ran his hands down Crowley’s back to his rump, making his demon love hiss and arch against him. 

“Angel, I am going to fuck you absolutely senseless…” Crowley kissed him, hard, his tongue forking and entwining with Aziraphale’s, his nails digging into his angel’s back. He’d waited too long for this. Much too long. Although he supposed it had to have been that way. He finally broke the kiss to nip at the darkening bruise on Aziraphale’s throat again, making him whimper. “I’m going to find every place on your gorgeous body that I haven’t kissed and lick them all until you scream. I want to taste all of you, angel.”

“I’m not sure you – oh, Crowley!” Aziraphale had been about to say missed any, but Crowley had attacked his left nipple with his still-forked tongue and all at once Aziraphale couldn’t get any words out at all – much less remember any to get out. “Oh dear God, Crowley…”

“Leave your mother out of this, angel,” Crowley said with a playful hiss, moving to tease the neglected nipple. Granted, he hadn’t strayed from familiar territory yet, but he intended to eventually – provided there actually were any spots he’d missed, that was. He was pretty sure there actually weren’t. Especially not after the time he’d used most of a can of whipped cream on his angel. Cliché, he knew, but it had been fun. Messy, but a lot of fun. He slowly worked his way down Aziraphale’s body, kissing and licking and reveling in his angel’s whimpers and pleas for more, for something, anything…

“Angel?” He abruptly slid up to kiss Aziraphale on the mouth. “What do you want me to do? Shall I keep teasing you? Or do you want my mouth on you, angel?” He idly traced his finger across Aziraphale’s lips. “Or do you want me inside you? Your choice.”

“Crowley, I…” Aziraphale sounded almost frightened, but he was so aroused he could barely think. 

“What, angel?” Crowley sat up and regarded him for a long moment. “Fuck, you’re beautiful. You’re so fucking beautiful.” He kissed Aziraphale’s pert nose. “And I think I want to taste you. Yes. That sounds good.”  
He decided enough was enough and slid down to take his angel’s throbbing erection in his mouth. 

“Oh, Crowley!” Aziraphale cried out, clutching at the sheets. His wings abruptly unfurled and one hit the nightstand, knocking it over and sending books everywhere. Neither of them noticed. Aziraphale had his eyes closed, whimpering as Crowley slowly swirled his tongue around the swollen head, teasing the very tip. 

“You like this, angel?” Crowley murmured after a few excruciatingly pleasurable moments, raising his head just enough to look at Aziraphale. His angel was flushed and trembling, eyes closed, skin slick with sweat. He was so gorgeous that Crowley almost couldn’t take it. He smiled wickedly and blew across the wet tip of his angel’s swollen cock, making Aziraphale cry out. 

“Look at me, angel,” he murmured. 

“Crowley, please…” Aziraphale tried to focus on him. “I…I can’t…I need you…” He was right on the edge of orgasm, but just not close enough to actually come without Crowley’s mouth on him. 

“Now, now.” Crowley withdrew and sat up, prompting a helpless groan from his angel. “No coming until I say so. Okay?” He ran his hand up along the shaft, wrapping his fingers around the head and squeezing while rubbing the tip with his thumb. Aziraphale cried out, helpless. 

~*~

Downstairs, Maddy jolted awake at the crash, sitting up and looking around in bewilderment. For a moment, she couldn’t think where she was. It took her a few moments more to figure out that the noise she was hearing was most likely Aziraphale whimpering in the most ecstatic way imaginable. _I guess Crowley’s up there, too._ Because of course he was. 

She was, admittedly, a bit curious as to what exactly they were doing. Well, what was pretty obvious, but how? She didn’t know why it surprised her. Crowley was – or had been – a demon, after all, so seduction was probably part of his job description. And given that Aziraphale was the most adorably angelic hedonist she’d ever met, she shouldn’t have been surprised that he had discovered the pleasures of the flesh, as the saying went. She knew she should have tried to sneak back to her TARDIS, but they’d hear the door to the back room squeak if she opened it – Aziraphale really needed to WD-40 the heck out of those hinges – and she didn’t want to call attention to the fact that she was there. No sense in embarrassing them. They’d taken long enough to get to this point as it was. 

And this dry philosophy book just wasn’t cutting it. She needed something – racier, to borrow Aziraphale’s word. 

~*~ 

Back upstairs, Crowley had just realized the nightstand had fallen victim to their amorous activities. They could take care of it later. He miracled the phone back on the hook to stop that infernal beeping and then miracled the bottle of lube out of the drawer rather than get off the bed. 

“Okay, angel. If you’re good, I might let you come. Okay?” He nipped at the rather impressive hickey/bitten bruise that Aziraphale wasn’t going to be able to cover, then stretched out next to him, pulling him closer to kiss him while working a finger into him. “Mmm. You’re so tight. So hot. I can’t wait to be inside you, angel.” 

“Crowley…” Aziraphale was shivering with desire, unaware that he was whimpering with the effort of holding back an orgasm. He didn’t think he was going to make it. 

Crowley worked a second finger in, then a third – but Aziraphale was so aroused and so close that he decided not to prolong the agony. He leaned over to nip his earlobe. “Do you want me to fuck you senseless, angel? Are you ready for me?” 

Aziraphale nodded, his eyes wide. 

“Good. Because I can’t hold out any longer. I need to be inside you, angel. Fuck, I need you so bad…” He positioned himself and slowly slid into Aziraphale, shivering himself as he did. “Oh fuck, you’re so tight…I…” He couldn’t hold back, he had to move. 

His next thrust hit the perfect spot and Aziraphale cried out, louder than he meant to, “Crowley, oh Crowley, do that again!” 

“Like I could stop…” Crowley gave up on being gentle and shoved Aziraphale into the mattress, pounding into him mercilessly. “I’m going to make you scream, angel…" 

Aziraphale could only cling to him, lost in a haze, not even aware that his whimpers were getting louder and louder the closer he got to orgasm. “Crowley, I can’t, I…” 

“It’s okay. I want you to come for me. I want you to scream…” A few moments later, Aziraphale did both, his climax drenching both of them as he cried out, clutching at Crowley. His twisting and spasming brought Crowley off with a yell of his own and he slumped on top of Aziraphale, dazed and panting. 

It was a few minutes before either of them could move. Crowley finally reluctantly disentangled himself from Aziraphale to pull the blankets back over them before snuggling back down with his angel in his arms. 

“Oh dear, I must look a sight…” Aziraphale murmured after a few minutes more. He looked up at Crowley, blissfully dazed. “You’re so beautiful, my love." 

“Oh angel, my darling angel...” Crowley pulled him closer, fluttering soft little kisses over his face and throat. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, dearest.” Aziraphale nestled closer, realizing that the sun was coming up by then, but also not caring. If he opened late, well, he opened late... 

~*~ 

As Crowley and Aziraphale lay nestled together in postcoital bliss, the rest of London was awakening to find that nearly everything in the city now sported a pair of wiggle eyes. 

~*~ 

It was after eleven before Aziraphale finally made his way downstairs to find the Lady Madrigal Cassilda Elizabeth Baker, aka Maddy and/or Space Girl, curled up on the sofa reading a book she’d not-so-randomly picked off one of the shelves. He wasn’t surprised. Like cats, Time Lords came and went as they pleased. 

“Maddy, love!” He leaned over the back of the sofa to give her a chaste peck on the cheek. “You should have called upstairs. Have you been here long?” He really hoped the answer was no. He hadn’t realized until just now that Crowley had neglected to shut the door to the little flat upstairs. 

“Not very,” she lied. “And I wasn’t sure what you and Crowley might have been doing up there.” Which was an even bigger lie. She really wouldn’t have thought Aziraphale would scream like that. 

“How did you know he was here?” 

“I saw his car out front.” That part, at least, was true. She gave him as innocent a smile as she could manage. She was petite, delicate and somewhat rounded, although not as plump as Aziraphale himself, with a long untidy mass of dark curls and huge dark eyes. Her style of dress varied between a pseudo-Victorian look Crowley called “steampunk” (and Aziraphale called “traipsing about in one’s undergarments” with a disapproving look) and a sort of bohemian, hippie chick look, all mostly in browns and blues. She also had a heavy accent that he couldn’t quite pin down, although it was something between Scouse and cockney. The whole effect was Eliza Doolittle with a time machine. 

_Authorities are at a loss to explain, as security cameras show nothing, never mind who could have done this all in one night, given that covering the entire city would be well-nigh impossible without, say, a time machine…._

“What are they talking about?” Aziraphale looked around at the radio on in the background. Although she usually turned it on the moment she came in the bookshop, she had decided to wait until everything was over upstairs before possibly betraying her presence. 

“Someone put wiggle eyes on just about everything in the city last night,” Anathema said, coming in. “You should see it. It’s hysterical.” 

“Time machine?” Aziraphale side-eyed Maddy, who pretended not to notice. As he spoke, Crowley came down the stairs, looking rumpled. 

“Morning, angel. Book Girl, Space Girl….” He yawned and stretched. 

Maddy finally looked at Aziraphale. “What?” 

He raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Okay, so there might be a slight difference between a gross and twelve dozen gross,” she said. “What else was I going to do with all of them?” She looked at Crowley. “It’s not like I had any better ideas.” 

“I think it was some of my finest work, actually.” Crowley flopped across the sofa with his head in Maddy’s lap, making her drop the book she’d been reading. 

“Bugger.” She looked around. 

“Language, dear,” Aziraphale scolded, picking it up. A 1959 edition of _Lady Chatterley’s Lover._ He blushed several different shades of scarlet. 

“Just a little light reading,” she said nonchalantly. "And is that a bruise?" 

Anathema, meanwhile, had shut the radio off just as the announcer started talking about a possible storm... 

**Author's Note:**

> The Lady Madrigal Baker is one of my dearest original characters - and yes, I took my screen name from her. I have written many fanfics with her either in Gallifreyian or human form over the years.


End file.
